Naruto choice agree or not agree
by demon90x
Summary: when naruto had tough and horrible life he found a letter to him and choose then receives a wooden case inside was doll with a red dress now its up to shinku with the help of the other rozen maidens to help naruto overcome his dark and painful past harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary- when naruto had tough and horrible life he found a letter to him and choose then receives a wooden case inside was doll with a red dress now its up to shinku with the help of the other rozen maidens to help naruto overcome his dark and painful past narutoxharem

**This is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it please tell how it is and no flames please **

It was a normal sunday in konoha peaceful winds blowing freely everything was normal well define normal when all good must come to an end when a loud scream was heard.

"NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT". (I hope that what it called please if I got this right guys.)

Then came a boy running wearing a orange jumpsuit with blue sandals and green goggles his name was naruto. He was cheerful and he was running away from the hidden leaf ninja. "hahaha you'll never catch me"

His name was naruto aka the king of pranks he gotten this name when the hokage found out his pranks are good as a chunin level ninja. Prank after prank after park he always gets away quickly and giving his victims the most embarrassing day of their lives.

All the way he finally lost by using camouflage on the walls and his smarts around town

"heh finally lost them" that what he thought when a person came wearing a chunin vest black pants, kunai hostler, a leaf headband , he had tan skin, has a long ponytail, and has a scar on his face

"NARUTO JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" he is Umino Iruka naruto's academy sensei. when naruto heard him scream at his he freaked out and jump like a cat

"I-I-I Iruka sensei hey how are you" he was shaking after the shock he had still breathing heavily from the loud scream iruka just said to him

"Oh nothing doing well I just came by for a walk and what from I saw was the hokage monument was painted in graffiti on all four faces." he said with an angry face on him

"really you don't say well I hope you find on who did this I'll be just be on my way and leave" he was about to leave when he felt someone grab him in the collar of his jumpsuit

"oh no you don't your escaping that easily your coming with me and your going to clean the whole mess you just made now lets go" dragging naruto to clean the mess he just made poor naruto had to clean everything he made with flowing on his eyes

FIVE HOURS LATER

Naruto walking back to his apartment it was now 10:00 pm feeling tired but when coming to his apartment he was receiving glares from the leaf civilians all hate inside their eyes.

When he see the glares his past starts to come up feeling his past was starting to remember his horrible memories he ran as quickly as he can to his house.

When he finally when to his floor and to his room door he went to check his mail but he knows no one gives mail to except the Third and iruka and a mysterious admirer(guess who it is and you get a cookie) when he look it was a letter with a symbol of a rose that shocked him he took it and went inside. As many people would think his apartment room would look messy, dirty, and has piles of junk but instead it was clean and neat, no cracks or burn areas he does clean his room since he doesn't want to look like a lazy poor person.

He went to his bed and read the letter to see what it says

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_You have been chosen out of all people in the hidden villages to receive something that will change your life but be warn when you agree a battle will come to you, you must face these challenges and win now choose._

_Agree or Not Agree_

It gave him a whole 2 minutes to decide he circled agree and follow the instructions he had to follow to put it in his second drawer he began to think if it was just some kind of joke then when was about to go the kitchen he trip and look looked what tripped him.

"huh a wooden case that was never in my room before" he went back to his table and check his second drawer it was gone that shocked him and what it said was true

"will that wooden case really changed my life" on what the letter just wrote to him he open the wooden case and looked inside what he found was a doll it had a red dress reach all the way to her knees. It had a green ribbon with a pink rose on her chest and on her head was a red bonnet with a green ribbon and a pink rose on it as well

He looked under and checked

"figures it wearing undergarments as well huh" as he said he found a wind up key on the fancy case he looked what it was used for then he looked on the back and found a hole for the key. He decide to turn one the doll

"maybe up to 3 wind ill do so I can't break it I have to be careful"

Up to 3 winds he puts the doll down and wait and nothing happen

"did I broke it no it can't be it is it defective" he picked it up and see what was wrong just as he was about to check it started to shake he immediately drop it then when it stop shaken it was standing up.

It open its eyes staring right at to naruto as well he was staring at the doll still in shock on what he seen then the doll open its mouth and started talking.

"you pick me up" naruto didn't say anything he just followed on what she said he pick her up and then see what was about to happen next the doll lifts her arm and slaps hem on his face

"you should never looked under a lady you pervert" and with that a loud scream was heard and stop and came in the questions

"who are you what are how did you came here" as naruto started asking questions the doll open her mouth again and said.

"will you be quite and speak normally" that's when naruto calmed down and ask politely.

"who are you and what's your name" then she answered to him

"my name is shinku and I'm a rozen maiden" naruto ask again to understand what she was.

"what is a rozen maiden" and then gave him the answer of all about a rozen maiden.

"a rozen maiden is a doll with her own distinct personality her own guardian spirit and with supernatural ability we were created by our father to win a contest to becoming alice to battle the other seven and lose their rozen mysticas and the winner gets to be with our father." and with that he repeated the words on what she said to him.

"so there are seven of you dolls"

"yes their all my sisters and I'm the fifth rozen maiden " that gave naruto a shock inside him.

"you have to fight your own sisters to win this battle" with a shocking moment on what shinku said to him.

"yes we must battle to win this contest to become Alice and be next to our father and now I want you to do me a favor" naruto then ask with a curious face on him

"what kind of favor your asking" shinku then answered him

"I need you to kiss my ring to be partners because of right now the alice game started and we are going to have to battle you can sense it as well do you" at that time he did sense two beings coming to his room

"okay I'll do it" he kissed her ring it glowed red and then vanished and went into his finger he couldn't take it out then shinku came to him and ask him for something.

"do you have dolls of any kind you have" naruto was thinking and remembered

"I have one also can a puppet be good as well its like a doll right" shinku stared at him it wasn't much but it will do.

"yes that will do as well as the puppet now bring them here" naruto search and found them the doll was miniature size of the second hokage and the puppet was the first hokage they were both giving to him by the third hokage and iruka

"such wonderful dolls you have" shinku looked at them with awe then they a heard a crashed on naruto bedroom window they were two figures one was a clown doll with cards and two knives the other was a puppet it has three eyes wearing a black cloth four arms and two legs (if your guessing right then your correct its crow kankuro puppet) they both have a strange and powerful aura around them.

"be ready naruto" and what shinku said naruto took a kunai out to be ready for the worst

The Alice Game has begun.

**This is my first fanfic I really don't know how it will look like when its uploaded but it will be okay I try to make it better please comment on how the story is no bad comments oh as for the rest of the dolls you will vote will they be with only female characters except hina ichigo I already chose some one for it will be ayame okay damn the underlining its the computers fault it has a mind of its own im not lying it turns on by its self when i come to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter sorry for not updating because I have high school and its my senior year so I have to study and pass with flying colors ok so don't be mad have patience ok.**

As the minutes and hours go by at night everyone is sleeping but except naruto and shinku. Their in a battle of the alice game as of right now the sounds of slashing can be heard. Cuts and cracks can be seen on wall.

Naruto is fighting side by side with the first hokage puppet he still couldn't believe his doll and puppet move by their own by shinkus power. And shinku is with the second hokage doll, naruto and the first are battling against the puppet with the black cloth while shinku and the second are against the clown doll.

The puppet attacked with using two spikes coming out of his hands the two dodge quickly and then naruto seen purple liquid coming out. He knew then it was poison he has to be careful or he will meet his maker he threw four shuriken at it and the first threw five at the big puppet.

On the battle the clown is has a very good range attacking his opponents with just using cards throw after throw it making it harder for shinku and the second to get any close it was like facing a real ninja up to chunin level. She has to think of a way to get close to the doll and purify it to take out of the strange energy.

Just as it couldn't got any worse the two enemies gotten together, shinku and naruto getting a very bad feeling just then the puppet open its mouth and a silver cylinder tube came out of his mouth. The clown was holding a medium size black orb they knew what they were doing it's a cannon.

This was big enough to blow up two rooms they had to think of something quickly or it will be too late just then ice and wood came out of nowhere that shocked them they looked what or who did that then they found them. It wasn't a person it was the first and second.

"naruto you didn't tell me they both have powers" shinku said with awe that they both save them from an explosion.

"I didn't knew either this never happen" he didn't remember both had these power then something came up to him he remembered from his past something that both iruka and the third hokage told him a long time ago.

**Flashback**

It was naruto 8th birthday as well as the anniversary of the great nine tail demon kyuubi defeat the citizens are preparing to kill little naruto. Little did they know he was in the hokages office with iruka and the 3rd hokage.

The young naruto had a very sad face with emotionless eyes the two older people help him to be safe then naruto asked.

"Why why does everyone in the village hate me is it because I was born on kyuubi's defeat" and with that question it heartbroken iruka and the 3rd a lot causing pain in their hearts.

"no its not naruto not everyone does not hate you few care for you a lot you have me iruka, teuchi, ayame, itachi and kakashi they all care for you" and this let naruto bring a smile upon him he knew itachi and kakashi are on a mission aswell teuchi and her daughter left to find supplies for their stand.

"hey naruto we got you two presents on you birthday" both giving the child two wrapped boxes he open them and saw a doll and a puppet then iruka told him about the doll.

"naruto that doll is special it's the second hokage doll but its very different than the others because it is said that it has special powers on the doll that protects the owner it was mine when I was little now I'm passing it on to you" then it was the old hokage's turn to speak.

"as the same as the doll this puppet has special powers that protects the owner as well it was giving and created by the two past hokage's to our families they say that they put a part of their soul in these to protect some one in very need of help so we give these to you take care of them and they take care of you happy birthday naruto" tears started falling down on the little boys face.

"Th-th thank you so much" and with that he started crying a lot it was a real gift from people who really cared for the child.

**End Flashback**

He remembered on what they told the about his gifts he thought it was a fake story to cheer him up to be happy though they did cared for him a lot like a grandfather and a father to him.

"could this be true on what they said did the first and second put a part of their souls in these two to protect" he looked and saw the two holding of the enemy now is their chance to finish this.

"shinku now the chance to end this battle quickly before we missed this chance okay"

"okay" shinku use her energy to take out the strange energy out of them then they stop moving it was now over.

"finally its over well their little damage but its okay hmm" naruto went over the the puppet and the clown doll.

"naruto what are you doing" shinku look strangely at him then he answered to her.

"well I'm going to check on then and see what needs to be fixed I think it will be a huge waste to leave them in the trash so we should fix then they will also aid us for help" shinku never thought of him helping these dolls she now see's him as a person that helps others but he's still a idiotic little child.

Naruto went to check the clown doll its arm are ripped so he went to his desk and took out a sowing case and he fixed up the doll perfectly with no mistake he then checked on the tall puppet he then found a mark on the puppets arm.

"crow property of kankuro well this puppet has an owner so this puppet was stolen and used to attack us but now crow badly damage he going to need a lot of fixing to make him good as new" he checked what crow has he diidn't knew it was a lot inside spikes with poison inside, poison darts, bombs, three cannons, six swords, and lots a smoke bombs.

"so what are you going to do now naruto"

"well were going to sleep now and fix crow up so I'm not going to school because their going to need a lot of cleaning and fixing okay" shinku and naruto yawn their tired.

"okay well goodnight naruto" she went to her case and closed herself in the case to rest.

"night shinku" naruto placed the first, second, and the clown doll on top of his desk he then took crow and placed him nest to his desk he then went to bed and sleep.

The next day in the academy the students were excited that only one day left to the final exams to become full fledge ninjas all the kids are excited they chat. Iruka can't believe they learned so much and finally end it to go on to real shinobi but then something was wrong for him and the students.

Then they know what it was it was one person who's missing it was naruto he never been gone he left to cut and do pranks but there was no sign of screaming outside and he didn't came in the morning then they start to wonder and get worried he always come and he never gets sick

The first students were hinata she now worrying of what happen to him then was shikimaru, chouji, and kiba they were friends to him and they knew his secret they didn't care what he has inside he is still naruto their friend.

Next was sasuke and shino they are worried because they were their first friend that didn't judge them for what they are or what they have the rest see shino as a bug nest making see him a creepy person and for sasuke see him only a uchiha but naruto see them as normal people calling their first name .

Finally it was ino and sakura their were bad to him but they were sorry to him and they sometimes help him. So iruka was really worried now so now the school over so their going to check up on him.

Naruto went to every weapon store but they always kick him out or they try to attack him he walked then finally stopped at this weapon store so he went inside an he seen a lot of weapons including parts for puppets then a person came.

"welcome to my weapon shop what can I do for you" the person was up to 6ft tall wearing a black shirt with red strips on it black pants five o'clock shadow short brown hair brown eyes and he built well.

"aren't you going to kick me out or attack me" that gave the store owner look then he knew who this kid was he knows the kyuubi inside but the demon is only sealed and the kid is only the holder he also helped him escaped few times without him knowing.

"why would I your just a thirteen year old kid why would I hate you so what can I do for you" naruto looked at him he can trust him because he in his eyes and he wasn't lying so he then ask what he Came for.

"I came here for parts for a puppet so can you help me"

"okay can you show me a picture or a description of the puppet" naruto show him the picture of crow also describe what he has.

"hmm a I found the exact right parts for crow hold on" he went away and then came back with the parts they were the same for crow naruto then picked up some tools weapon items kunais shurikin and then came upon these strange weapon he never seen before.

"hey do you know what kind of weapons are these" the owner looked and told him.

"oh those are guns there from the western side they cause a lot of damage do you want me to train you" naruto took two 9mm handguns and four machineguns and two sniper rifles then the owner then train naruto how to use these guns up to two hours. The kid was really a fast learner so he paid him the owner didn't knew he had this much money he said he save a lot when he was little.

"okay remember to use these when your in real danger or if you surround by a lot of people you can also attach them to your puppet okay"

"thanks a lot oh I forgot to ask your name I'm uzumaki naruto" then the owner told him his name.

"the names higurashi ryu well later kid" naruto left and he hope he comes back he rarely get customers but this kid will come here everyday from now on he will be his favorite customer now.

The group and iruka are looking for naruto everywhere then kiba found him by finding his scent.

"hey guys he's right over there" they saw naruto holding a box when he came out of the weapons shop the were curios about why he went to a weapon shop and whats inside the box then they heard naruto said something.

"good I got every and it's a good thing I bought tea leaves for shinku or she will kill me well I better hurry" he ran back to his apartment this came a big question who is shinku for hinata she was heartbroken and upset she wants to find out who is this shinku so they follow him to his house.

when he made back to his door room he went inside he saw shinku looking at the TV watching a show called kun-kun (you know that kun-kun is in the rozen maiden series for those who don't know it's a show of a puppet solving cases yeah a anime TV show watching a anime TV show or is it a puppet ow my head hurts now) she looked on her left and sees naruto.

"oh naruto you back did you got the parts for crow" and with that her gave her an answer to her.

"yep lots of parts tools and extra items oh and I got the tea" he explain to her on what he did even being train on how to use guns by the store owner he will use if he is in danger or an emergency then a knock came to his door he didn't get a lot of visitors just iruka or the third so he went and open the door.

It was his classmates and iruka that was weird why are they here

"why are you guys doing here"

"we came here that you didn't came to class all day" shino told him and with that he almost forgot about that then came a question.

"we heard you saying a girl name shinku who is she" it was ino who ask him a question so naruto answered.

"oh she a new friend" so it a was a simple answer to them that gives more question on their heads.

"um can we come in" then chouji ask him so then naruto was thinking a decided it was okay.

"uh yeah come on in" they all came in and the first thing they see and is doll in a red dress looking at the TV the three girls looked at it was cute how it looked they were about to pick it up then they get their hands slapped by the doll that shocked them. She looked at them then at naruto to find out who are these people.

"naruto who are these people" so naruto told her who they are.

"shinku that person wearing a leaf headband is my academy teacher iruka and the others are my classmates hinata, shikimaru, shino, sakura, kiba, chouji. Sasuke, and ino"this cause them looking at naruto then shinku then at naruto again okay their day has gone weird now how can this doll can talk and move alive then they saw a big puppet that broken then iruka ask.

"naruto why is there a damage puppet over there did you foun it" so naruto told them

"oh I was attacked yesterday" so now caused them all in shock asking what happen to him is he okay how was he attack and how did he survive.

"naruto could you please prepare the tea and ill tell them on what happen okay" and naruto left leaving shinku and the group on what happen yesterday how they won the battle. Telling them about the rozen maidens the alice game and telling them they will be attacked again.

Naruto came back with the tea it was orange flavor it smelled good they didn't know he can make tea well he made the table placed the cups put some sweets there was even a small cup it was meant for shinku he even ask kiba if its okay to give akamaru milk so he told him it was fine naruto gave the puppy some milk to drink they all sat when shinku and the group drank the tea it tasted very good they thought it will taste bad but it wasn't it was all good they even try the sweets they where cakes it was good they.

They ask him who he got it from so he answered that he baked them that shocked naruto can bake he told them that he loves to cook that he finds cook books or recipes to make them this was the naruto they never knew he was polite and he can cook. So they talked all day about what they did then ask naruto about the alice game.

"so naruto are you going to do this alice game shinku told us about" naruto looked at them and told everyone.

"yeah ill do it beside we will both each other as partners there might be tough battles but we will overcome it with the help to the dolls and puppets" iruka still couldn't believe the gift he and the third gave to him was true that first and second put their souls in them and helped protect them both and then told them about repairing the damage dolls and puppets to aid them in battle still they could not believe that they can do these they must be really strong so they decide to help him and shinku if their ever in danger.

Little did the know on top of the hokage monument their was a figure with black wings smiling them vanish something about the alice game will be much harder next time.

**Okay guys here your second chapter so hope you like if your wondering I'm not into bashing characters naruto classmates will be trying to help naruto overcome his darkness and sorrow and they will see how hard his life he been threw okay now you guys should vote now who should ****Suiseiseki be her partner **

Isaribi

Yugito

Kin

Sasame

Tayuya

Temari

Moegi

Hanabi

Or stay with neither and be with naruto

**So vote now guys ill make the story better as I can okay leave comments guys well see you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter theirs been of few that been telling me about my work like the caps and all I'll tell you the reason why my story's are like this its because its auto yes I tried to work on it but it cannot so I'll just leave it like that ok. I'm just making a good story not a ultimate story ok. Oh since the votes over the third doll will stay with naruto oh I've seen saw 5 it was great just one more to go so i decide the next doll/puppet in the story yep its billy the puppet.**

**Ok now on with the story **

Today is the day the exams to graduate and finally become shinobi everyone is there all except Naruto. He still sleeping in his bed Shinku awake tries to wake him up but she gave up. Then someone else by just putting ice on his neck with that he woke up from the cold hard ice.

"Hey who did that it was reallly cold" now awake and rubbing his neck looking around who put ice on him with that a voice answered him already.

"It was me Naruto shouldn't be the graduation exam be today and it seems you be there quick it starts in 30 minutes" Naruto look down and saw the second hokage well the doll as it was said in his past they put part of their souls in them to aid.

"Oh hey Tobirama good morning crap today's the graduation exam" he quickly went to the bathroom change then go to the kitchen ate some breakfast and tea with shinku, first and second hokage.

"mourning Shinku sleep well"

"yes I have but then I had to hear you snore" Naruto looked at her angry because of what she said he never snores maybe a little. Then the first and second came to the table and took a set.

"Naruto you need to not be scared and concentrate well on the exam" Naruto for once listen who doesn't judge him he still couldn't believe that he is talking to the first and second hokage the two most powerful shinobi in konoha. They were able to talk, move, and think on their own after Shinku use her powers at battle before.

"yes Hashirama I'll do my best and become the most powerful ninja"

"try not to be silly and act like a child or you will mess up badly"

"hey I'm not a little child anymore Shinku I will become the best shinobi"

After that he went out lock the door but he didn't went alone. He is with Shinku and Tobirama they ask them if the come along Shinku wanted to see what his school was like and the second wanted to see what has changed over the years. Hashirama didn't want to go he said he stay and watch the TV said something about a show called scare tactics ( if you seen the show its really good scaring people). Once they came he was glad he wasn't late for once but then came the stares from his classmates because he was carrying Shinku around his arm. He went to take a seat just then one of the students came up to him.

"hey loser what the hell are you with a girly doll are you gay or are you still into dolls"

"shut up okay" this is causing him to get mad and want to hit him to make matters worse the whole male side of the class is laughing at him eight people who want to help but can't

Because he was surrounded and the girls side liked the doll how its dressed and they want to grab hold of it but they didn't want it be ripped in half.

"maybe I'll just destroy that puny doll and then burn it" just as he was about to grab it they feel a huge amount or killer intent make that two one from Shinku the other is the second but Shinku was more strong because of thing. No one never ever insult Shinku and gets away with it.

The kid backed away from the doll he's very much scared that he fell not once but four times just by going back to his seat and the rest of the boys also went back to their seats.

Iruka finally came in and he first saw the boys scared he then looked at naruto and seen Shinku and the second with so he figured out the guy must of insulted her and made her very angry.

"okay class sit down and be quiet the exam is about to start" the exam came in all had troubles but they still manage to their best at it then came the final part making a clone justu all went now its Naruto turn.

"okay Naruto I want you to make three clone justus okay" Naruto concentrate and peform three clone not just regular one but shadow clones Iruka was very much proud of him but mizuki was pissed because he need him to fail and use him to steal the forbidden scroll.

"congratulations Naruto you past here is you headband" he then left and every single student was shocked because the dead last had passed the exam now school was over parents came and congratulate their kids. But as soon they see Naruto they see him with the leaf headband on his forehead they to were shocked he then left with Shinku and tobirama.

"excellent Naruto you finally past the exam" as Shinku said that made the young ninja happy and proud.

"thanks Shinku but it was you guys that help me to pass thank you" the three dolls help and trained Naruto to pass Shinku from teaching him to the first and second to teach him the justus where he learned the shadow clone technique including more.

Now it was night time everything is quite but then Naruto felt something bad is about to happen he went outside of his apartment and find out what it was. He found up to where its coming from at the hokage tower.

Mizuki was about to steal the scroll and ready to learn its secrets from it there lay the third sleeping but was faking it because just like Naruto he want to find out why is their as strange source in his room then his answer came where he heard a laughing noise but he still faking his sleep.

"what who's there show yourself" with that came a puppet riding a tricycle (guess who) he had a black suit with a bowtie black polish shoes it had a pale face two red swirls on his cheeks but what scared him was his eyes it was red (for people wonder why I wrote this part read to the end okay play saw music hello zepp now).

"**Hello Mizuki you don't me but I know you your life went nothing but misery you've been keeping other people into misery toying with there lives. Using them as nothing but your tools even torturing a child for your enjoyment but now I will give a test for your life" **as the said this Naruto came and was watching and hearing while hiding he then seen something on that puppets back there was a purplish crystal there glowing (if you which doll controls the power using crystals then congratulations you know the dolls then here have an imaginary cookie.)

What do you mean a test for my life your nothing but a stupid doll all I have to do burn you and that's it. When he is about to make a fire justu he then stop when a black portal came in and there came a dark hand and then it grab him pulling as it was doing he try's to grab something but there was nothing he was screaming. The third and Naruto couldn't move somehow when the hand came out it somehow cause anyone to stop then at one final scream Mizuki was gone the portal closed the puppet now turning its head where Naruto hiding behind the door.

"**I now your there child com out**" Naruto come out then somehow he feels the same energy from before it was only one thing that he knows this is another alice game.

"so how do you know I was hiding"

"**I know everything even your hokage was faking his sleep but I know more about you**"

"how do you know me I've never met you before your just a doll being controlled by another rozen maiden"

"oh no I;m only barley controlled by them but I know more of you a lot where your born at where you live your fears and I know a secret that's inside you"

"if you mean the Kyuubi inside me than I already know"

"**Whatbut how did you know" **now the third the puppet and the now arrived Iruka are shocked thinking how did he knew it was supposed to be kept a secret to protect him it must be Shinku the third Hiruzen was told by Iruka about the and everything that happen to him so it must have been her.

"old man Iruka I know you are there I been told by your old dolls don't worry I'm not the Kyuubi I now know that you guys are protecting me thank you but now we have we have problems" both of them came out and prepared for a battle even though it's a puppet it haves mysterious powers so they have to be careful.

"**so you three are going to destroy me well this will be quick" **then shots of ice came out nowhere.

"make that six it will be quicker to defeat you Billy"

"Shinku, Tobirama, Hashirama so you felt it to but how did you know his name"

"his name is Billy the puppet he worked with a killer name jigsaw when he died he put part of his soul in the puppet the same thing when you two did. So it will take all six of us to defeat him plus he is going to be very hard so we must defeat him quickly.

" so how strong is he Shinku"

"well as your ranks in here he powerful as four kages" now they really must be in their guard as of right now Billy transformed into a larger enemy ( think a miniature version of skieth from .hack//gu the first form only difference his left arm is a saw of course and its wearing jigsaw robes from the first movie.)

"**let the games begin" **a barrier formed and covered the whole room this must mean nobody can get in or out also no sounds or explosions can be heard.

Billy then charged at them using the saw on his left arm the group quickly dodge his attack but then he disappeared and reappeared right behind Hiruzen and slashed him but he only cut his robes. Now the hokage is now in his battle clothing he then form a few hand seals and summon a huge ape

"this better be something important Sarutobi what seem to be the problem"

"well Enma(hope I got the right name) look over there"

"huh what the so that's the problem well looks like I need to transform" he then changed into a huge staff the third grabbed it and now he's ready. Iruka and Naruto took out their kunai and threw them at Billy he dodged them the second used a water dragon but he stop he somehow know that the enemy may have the ability to use electricity instantly and that will kill his friends. So instead of using water he used ice he quickly perform a ice dragon justu.

This gave a direct hit to Billy he lost his balance then Shinku used her rose petals and it directly hit him causing the cursed puppet to have scratches and cracks but then their gone the six were shocked.

"**Oh did I mention I can regenerate very quickly so now you must now think of a plan to stop or else you will all die" **

" hey old man do you have any explosive tags with you"

"yes I do Naruto why do you ask do you have a plan to stop this monster"

"yep because I need those to peform my new justu I made by myself"

"you made a new justu how when did yo-"

"no time just give them to me right now" the third pass all his tags to Naruto the boy grab them then they started to glow redish-pink with a few hand seals he called out the name.

"homing rose missile jutsu" then came six huge roses out of nowhere (think of Marluxia floating roses you know during the final battle with him on the gba advance of chain of memories okay.) they open then shot out glowing orbs at Billy six missile shot at him causing a huge explosion he rise up was about to strike but he couldn't move. He look at his legs and their were tree roots holding him tight a shadow appeared he looked up it was the third using his staff he gave Billy a heavy strike to the head.

"everybody hold him still Shinku while we hold him down you purify him quickly as we grab hold"

"**RIGHT**!!!!" Naruto and Iruka perform shadow clones and told them to hold him down Tobirama used an ice jutsu around the enemy then Hashirama used his wood jutsu on his legs and finally Hiruzen used an earth jutsu on his arms. And Shinku used her powers and purified him he struggled a lot giving one huge scream he was defeated now turning back into his normal state the team finally won.

"so we won now we must burn him"

"no we won't"

"huh but Naruto he tried to kill us and you want to leave him be"

"as much I can I agree with you Tobirama but I think he deserves another chance I mean come on we will need more allies to battle more stronger dolls"

"okay Naruto but if he tries any thing to you I will personally destroy that monster"

"you know brother you starting to be an over protective father to the boy"

"shut up Hashirama"

"so Shinku is it okay with you" she looked at him a then smiled nodding her head to let him join the team.

"**you're not going to destroy me why I tried to kill you all and you letting me be with you why"**

"because you deserve another chance I may not know how your life has been in your past but I know it was painful losing someone you cared or how you been rejected. You can't change your past but you can change your future" Billy was listing to the boys words remembering what happen along time ago so he will go forward and he will help this child to not make the mistakes he made.

"**thank you ill join you" **the crystal on his back disappeared

"he going to be a fine hokage someday right lord hokage"

"yes Iruka he will with the help with us his friends and shinku he will be the greatest ninja"

As of right now it was midnight the third told everyone to go home and sleep and told them to not to tell this to anyone they all agreed and they left. The third also went home to get some rest he was getting old foe this job then he had to do more paperwork tomorrow he then found a note in his pocket he read it what it says.

_Hey old man if you're having problem with your paperwork then try to use shadow clone to make it quick_

_From Naruto_

The third went to a wall and started banging his head it was so simple that he couldn't find out until a child tells him.

Then on the same monument there was a different figure out there smiling on what happen.

"hehehe looks like this is going to be good soon ill make you my partner Naruto that little weakling Shinku does not deserve to be with you soon you will be mine" the figure then vanish Naruto is about to have more than the dolls he has to worry about now someone is after him to be its partner.

**Okay readers this is the third chapter I'm still trying to make it better my laptop had a virus that caused the writing go wrong any time I close the window my internet explorer opens thirty-six times and I had close then they come back it sucks but ill still try to write better but with caution.**

**Now the reason I put Billy the puppet is because I'm going to put powerful puppets and dolls to make the battles hard some will be weal others will be a lot stronger so be aware of finding old characters in this story okay hey you think I'm making this a short story I may have school and workout but I don't forget the story.**

**As of right now I'm having a contest no its not a fanart contest but that will be okay but still to the contest instead of seven dolls I'm putting in fifteen dolls the last will be an evil doll okay but you will decide the seven dolls all you have to do is give the name of the character and what anime she is from. Then give a reason why she should be in this story on the reviews okay it doesn't have to be a very huge paragraph it can just be a sentence okay this is only a small contest so when I read it and if it catches my attention I'll put them in the story okay well see you later.**


End file.
